


A simple first date

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Lovely all the same.
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan
Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114931





	A simple first date

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Lee Jordan and Dennis Creevey are trying to decide what to do for their first date.

Lee said, "Let's just keep things simple and hang here, Den."

Dennis muttered, "But we always hang out here, we should do something more special."

Lee smiled. "We don't need to go anywhere special because it's your company I want, not some fancy location. You're more special than some posh three course meal."

Dennis blushed. "Y-You're not too bad yourself, Lee."

Lee replied, "See? We don't need a fancy location at all."


End file.
